De: Teddy  Para: Andrômeda
by Gabi Sonserina
Summary: One Shot - Teddy resolve presentear sua avó no Dia das Mães. O garoto percebe que sua avó Andrômeda tem sido como uma mãe para ele após a morte precoce de seus pais.Se Andrômeda o criou como um filho, não seria seu dever presenteá-la no Dia das Mães?


**Olá leitor, resolvi escrever uma fanfic diferente do que estou acostumada. Essa fic é narrada pelo Teddy Lupin onde o garoto conta da época onde tinha 10 anos e sobre a relação com sua avó, Andrômeda Tonks. É a primeira vez que escrevo em primeira pessoa, espero que tenha ficado bom!**

Lembro-me daquele Dia das Mães como se fosse ontem. Eu tinha apenas 13 anos quando tive uma das melhores e mais modestas ideias da minha vida. Ah desculpe, eu não me apresentei, que falta de educação a minha, vovó me daria um belo puxão de orelha se soubesse. Meu nome é Teddy Remus Lupin, 17 anos, metamorfamago e estou cursando meu último ano em Hogwarts. Meus pais, Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks Lupin morreram na batalha final da Segunda Guerra Bruxa, lutando para que eu, com poucos meses de vida na época, pudesse viver em um mundo melhor. Eu os admiro muito por isso, apesar de não me lembrar deles direito, só os vi por fotos. Desde então, tenho vivido com minha avó Andrômeda, mãe de minha mãe e passado alguns dias da semana na casa de meu padrinho, Harry Potter, o cara que eu mais admiro depois do meu pai. Harry foi o grande responsável pela queda de Lorde Voldemort, o bruxo das trevas mais temido e poderoso, responsável indiretamente por eu ter me tornado órfão. Bom, mas isso já passou.

Dadas as devidas apresentações, onde eu estava mesmo? Ah sim, estava contando sobre _aquele_ Dia das Mães. Como disse, eu tinha 10 anos, mas já sabia do destino terrível de meus pais. Era uma quarta-feira e me lembro de estar sentado no sofá lendo uma revista, quando ouvi alguns ruídos, parecidos com algum tipo estranho de choro, vindos da cozinha. Larguei minha revista e fui bem devagar até a porta, sem ser visto. Me escondi atrás de um grande vaso que ficava perto da entrada da cozinha, tirei meus cabelos (que estavam verdes) do rosto e vi minha avó debruçada na janela, chorando baixinho.

Aquilo me deu um aperto no peito e logo me lembrei que vovó sempre demonstrou ser forte e dura na queda, nunca a via chorar. Exceto no dia em que se comemorava a queda de Voldemort, no aniversário de minha mãe e no _Dia_ _das Mães_. Não é muito difícil imaginar o porquê. Ela lembrava da filha, de sua morte precoce, de que ela havia sido morta nas mãos de sua própria irmã, Bellatrix Lestrange, e, é claro, que havia deixado no mundo um filho pequeno, eu. Também chorava ao lembrar de sua infância, de como sua mãe nunca fora uma mãe de verdade, que a humilhara e expulsara de casa por se apaixonar por um "sangue-ruim" (sim, eu li os diários dela escondido; imagina se Dona Andrômeda me contaria uma coisa dessas! Ela me considera um eterno bebê e em sua cabeça, uma notícia dessas me abalaria emocionalmente. Alias, só depois de muita discussão foi que ela deixou Harry me contar sobre a Guerra).

Senti pena de minha avó, sabia o quanto ela sofria nessa época do ano. Eu também sofria, lembrava de minha mãe e a queria junto de mim. Mas não tinha muito o que reclamar. Minha avó havia me criado, ela fora sempre a mãe que eu nunca tive. E nesse momento me senti grato por tudo que ela havia feito por mim. De repente me encontrei preso no dilema de "ir ou não ir" ate lá consolá-la. Resolvi ir, acho que foi o certo a fazer.

Caminhei bem devagar para não assustá-la e delicadamente toquei-lhe o ombro com uma de minhas mãos. Mesmo com meus cuidados, ela se virou assustada.

– Teddy! – exclamou tentando rapidamente enxugar as lágrimas com o dorso das mãos, na esperança de que eu não percebesse que ela estava chorando. Uma tentativa completamente inútil, diga-se de passagem. – O que esta fazendo aqui? Achei que estivesse lendo a revista que lhe comprei.

– Estava. – respondi num tom quase inocente. – Vó, a senhora estava chorando?

– Não, é claro que não. – apressou-se em dizer.

A olhei com cara de quem já sabe das coisas e ela logo cedeu.

– Está bem. Estava chorando sim, querido. Lembrando de sua mãe. – disse ela, os olhos novamente se enchendo de lágrimas. – Você sente falta dela, não sente?

Sem saber o que dizer, eu a abracei meio sem jeito. Adoro minha avó, ela sempre me tratou com carinho, mas não pode se dizer que ela é muito chegada em abraços e relações físico-afetivas. Coisa de sonserino, eu acho. Nunca os entendi direito, talvez não quisesse por causa da rixa entre nossas casas. Eu sou da Grifinória, assim como meu pai e meu padrinho. Nunca gostei muito de sonserinos, só da minha avó. E do Albus. E talvez do namoradinho da Rose, Scorpius, ele parece um cara legal. Lembro-me de quando conversei com minha avó sobre a Seleção das Casas de Hogwarts e descobri que ela havia sido da Sonserina***.** Eu não gostei nada da notícia!

Ela retribuiu meu abraço e chorou em meu ombro, como uma criança. Parecia que, por um momento os papéis haviam se invertido. Um adulto sendo consolado por uma criança. E foi naquele momento que tive minha grande ideia. Tinha que falar com Harry o mais rápido possível.

A sexta-feira havia chegado e íamos jantar na Toca em comemoração ao aniversário de casamento do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley.

– Teddy, está na hora de começar a se arrumar, temos o jantar na Toca! – avisou minha avó do corredor. – Quero você bem bonito, querido.

Após a Guerra, com a recente morte de meus pais, minha avó se aproximou muito dos Weasley, que a ajudaram a cuidar de mim. Harry passou a morar lá, mas logo se casou com Ginny e foi morar no Largo Grimmald. Apesar disso, nos reunimos lá todos os domingos e ocasiões especiais como aniversários, para almoçar ou jantar. Frequentamos de vez em quando a casa dos Malfoy por causa de Narcissa, irmã da vovó. Ela é um pouco arrogante, mas me trata bem, embora seja sempre formal demais pro meu gosto.

As duas se acertaram após a Guerra e voltaram a se falar por cartas. Inventaram uma história mirabolante em que são apenas duas irmã que foram obrigadas a se separar por causa da Guerra (adoram omitir Bellatrix), sem mencionar nenhum detalhe real, porque o pequeno Teddy ainda é muito ingênuo e pode formar uma opinião errada de sua família. Adivinhe de quem foi a ideia de omitir tudo? Acertou, Dona Andrômeda tomou todas as providências, mas esqueceu de seus diários no sótão. Então, é claro que já sei de tudo.

Adoro a Toca, sempre adorei, desde pequeno. Lá realmente sinto que tenho uma família grande e unida, como deve ser. Meu padrinho Harry junto com Tio Ron me contando suas aventuras nos tempos de Hogwarts, Tia Ginny e Tia Hermione me tratando como um filho, assim como a vovó Molly (me dei o direito de chamá-la assim, vovô Arthur me mostrando sua coleção de objetos trouxas. Tenho também "primos" para me divertir. Aprontando com James e Fred, treinando Quadribol com Albus, saindo àsescondidas com Victoire, lendo um livro com Rose, caçando sapos com Hugo e até brincando de bonecas com Lily.

Tomo um banho rápido e visto uma calça e uma camisa azul clara e opto por deixar meus cabelos pretos e arrepiados, como os de Harry. Sei que isso irrita profundamente James, que faz de tudo para deixar os cabelos iguais aos do pai, mas nunca consegue.

Encontro minha avó já na porta e ao sair, juntos aparatamos rumo a Toca. Ao chegar, percebo que somos os últimos. Vovó Molly abre a porta com um grande sorriso; ela me adora.

– Oh Teddy, que bom que você veio! – disse bondosamente me abraçando. – Como você está bonito, querido, o garotinho de 10 anos mais lindo que eu conheço. Entre, entre, os meninos já estão lá dentro. Olá Andrômeda!

– Olá, Molly. – respondeu minha avó num tom agradável. –Meus parabéns, de verdade. Onde está Arthur? Tenho que cumprimentá-lo.

As duas entraram ainda conversando e fui logo procurar meu padrinho. Cumprimentei de longe James e Fred que tentavam ensinar Albus a jogar Snap Explosivo, acenei para Victoire que brincava de bonecas com Rose e dei um beijo rápido em Ginny e Hermione que tentavam trocar as fraldas de Lily e Hugo até encontrar Harry que conversava com Rony e George.

– Teddy, como vai meu afilhado favorito? – perguntou Harry rindo, estendendo a mão para mim. Afilhado favorito, eu sou o único, não é mesmo?

– Foi sem graça, Harry. – disse sorrindo e apertando sua mão. – Oi Tio Ron, Tio George.

– Fala garoto Lupin! – exclamou George bagunçando meus cabelos. Ron apenas sorriu e apertou meu ombro.

– Os meninos estão ali na sala jogando Snap Explosivo, não quer participar? – sugeriu Harry.

– Eu vi. Na verdade padrinho, queria conversar com você. – falei.

Harry percebeu que o assunto era particular só pela cara que fiz, ele me conhece muito bem. Sem dizer mais nada, guiou-me até um canto menos movimentado e disse sério:

– O que quer conversar?

Ao perceber que ele pensara que o assunto se referia novamente ao meu pai, falei logo o que queria.

– Sei que acha que vou novamente te encher de perguntas sobre meus pais, mas na verdade não tem nada a ver. – disse depressa. – Quero dizer, até tem. Mais com a minha mãe do que com meu pai.

Harry pareceu um pouco mais relaxado. Sei que ele se sente mal ao falar deles, era muito próximo de meu pai.

– Ok, então sobre o que é?

– Bem, eu tenho notado nos últimos anos que a vovó fica muito triste quando chega o Dia das Mães, já que ela lembra da mamãe e tal. – comecei a explicar. – Então eu andei pensando e resolvi comprar um presente pra ela.

Meu padrinho deu um largo e sincero sorriso.

– Eu acho uma ótima ideia, Teddy, ela vai ficar muito feliz! – disse me abraçando.– Seus pais ficariam muito orgulhosos. Sabe, você é bem parecido com a sua mãe, mas às vezes toma certas atitudes que me lembram muito Remus.

Confesso que fiquei lisonjeado com tal elogio. Muitos podiam nutrir um enorme preconceito por meu pai ser um lobisomem, sei até que ele temia que eu também o rejeitasse. Mas a verdade é que eu o admiro muito por ter superado tudo isso, ele era um grande homem.

– Vou até o Beco Diagonal com os meninos amanhã para comprar os presentes de Ginny. Quer ir com a gente? – perguntou Harry.

– Claro!

– Ótimo, vou falar com Andrômeda e passar amanhã de manhã pra te pegar. Não se preocupe, direi que vamos tomar sorvete. – acrescentou ao ver minha cara de assustado.

Jantamos e logo vovó disse para irmos embora. Harry a tinha convencido de me liberar para "tomar sorvete" pela manhã, então logo fui dormir.

Pulei da cama assim que vovó me chamou para tomar café. Estava terminando minhas torradas quando Harry chegou acompanhado de James e o pequeno Al, que estava no colo do pai. Jay logo correu para mim.

– Teddy! – gritou pulando no meu colo.

– Oi James. – disse abraçando-o.

Vovó cumprimentou Harry e os garotos e avisou a mim, um tanto severa:

– Manere no sorvete rapaz, não quero que fique doente.

Depois sorriu, virando-se para Harry.

– Harry querido, a que horas pretende voltar?

– Bom, estava pensando em dar uma volta no Beco depois do sorvete, sabe, passar na loja dos Weasley. – improvisou Harry depressa. Afinal, precisaríamos de tempo para comprar todos os presentes.

Depois de beijar cada um de nós, vovó voltou para suas atividades enquanto viajávamos até o Caldeirão Furado por meio da rede de flú. Ao chegar lá, fomos logo para o muro que dava passagem ao Beco Diagonal. Assim que passamos, Harry perguntou para mim:

– E aí Teddy, já pensou no que comprar para Andrômeda?

Sim, eu já tinha pensado nesse assunto durante toda a noite, mas não havia chegado a nenhuma conclusão.

– Não faço ideia. – suspirei derrotado.

– Bom, vamos andando e olhando as vitrines, quem sabe você pensa em alguma coisa.

Caminhamos por mais de uma hora e eu não consegui achar nada que ela realmente gostasse. Minha avó é muito difícil de dar presentes, nunca sei o que comprar no natal. Vi um bonito conjunto de penas de hipogrifo com um tinteiro importado na loja Pena e Pergaminho, um belo xale azul na Madame Malkin, a nova edição do livro de "Feitiços Domésticos Eficientes – faça sua casa brilhar" na vitrine da Floreios e Borrões mas nada me interessou. Sei lá, acho que nada disso expressaria minha gratidão e o amor que sinto por ela.

Harry comprou três presentes para Ginny, um para cada filho dar. James ficou encarregado de um belo vestido amarelo que escolheu com a ajuda do pai, Albus com um kit vassoura completo da loja Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol e Lily daria um lindo colar comprado de um simpático vendedor ambulante.

– Ainda sem ideias? – perguntou Harry enquanto tomávamos sorvete na sorveteria Florean Fortescue.

– Não encontrei nada que me animasse. – falei tentando impedir James de arremessar uma colherada de sorvete de chocolate na mesa ao lado.

– Bom Teddy, eu tive uma ideia. – disse meu padrinho. – É simples e bem barato na verdade, mas é muito especial. Posso te ajudar.

Sorria enquanto Harry explicava o que tinha em mente. Seria o presente perfeito.

Finalmente o domingo havia chegado, e com ele, o Dia das Mães. Íamos almoçar na Toca mais tarde e vovó estava dando um trato na casa antes de sair. Pensei que seria o momento perfeito. Peguei o pequeno embrulho na gaveta e desci, escondendo-o atrás de minhas costas. Dona Andrômeda estava arrumando as almofadas do sofá quando percebeu minha presença.

– Ah Teddy, você já está pronto? – perguntou.

– Estou vovó.

– Então já podemos sair.

Aquela era a hora, eu estava preparado. Tinha treinado bastante no banho o que pretendia falar, mas confesso que estava bem nervoso.

– Não. Na verdade eu queria te dar uma coisa antes de irmos.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma objeção, mostrei o pacote verde escuro, com um laço prata. Estendi o presente para minha vó e disse:

– Feliz Dia das Mães, vovó. – disse nervoso. – Sei que minha mãe de verdade está morta e a senhora é minha avó, mas foi você quem me criou desde pequeno, como um filho. Então eu comprei um presente pra tentar dizer que... que eu te amo muito.

Andrômeda já estava aos prantos quando pegou o embrulhinho de minhas mãos, mas logo o colocou no sofá e, antes mesmo de abrir, me puxou para um apertado e caloroso abraço.

– Eu te amo também, querido. Muito, muito, muito, muito. – disse terminando o abraço. – Obrigada por lembrar de mim.

E assim ela finalmente abriu o presente: um porta retrato prateado com uma montagem de foto bruxa onde se encontravam mamãe, papai, vovô Ted, vovó Andrômeda e eu. Harry fez um bom trabalho, parecia que tínhamos realmente tirado a foto juntos. Não era um presente caro, afinal não é isso que importa. O importante é que consegui demonstrar todo amor e gratidão que sinto por Andrômeda Tonks.

***A conversa de Teddy e Andrômeda sobre a Seleção das Casas de Hogwarts faz parte da fanfic "Quem tem medo do Chapéu Seletor?".**

**Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham curtido essa One Shot, não deixem de comentar! Façam uma humilde escritora feliz =D**


End file.
